Hollywood Fever stars forever
by vballgrl4life2
Summary: What happens when Natasha Richardson, Liam Neeson, Lindsey Lohan, and others get together? You get this incredibly touching story, about the true meaning of family. please r and r this is my first story on here!
1. Chapter 1

"Tash hurry up!" my Dad was yelling. I ran down the stairs, slinging my yellow duffel bag over my shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't find my hat for a sec there." I apologized, shoving my black cowboy hat on my head. "You and that hat!" my Dad teased me tweaking my nose. "Stop" I told him pushing his hand away. I hate when he treats me like a little girl. But he just laughed. I went, got in his pick-up and he drove me to the airport. Then he went to get a cup of coffee before picking up my sister. My parents are divorced, so every summer my sister and I switch places. I go and live with my Mom in London, and my sister, Annie, lives with my Dad in Napa California. Both of my parents were getting remarried in October and since my Dad's fiancé doesn't like my sister and me, we were both staying with my Mom. When I got on the plane, I fell asleep almost immediately. Then I caught a cab to my Mother's house. When I got there I found my Mother and a man with their backs to me. Upon my arrival, my Mother turned around. "Oh hey Sweetie!" she hugged me. "This is Matt" she said as the man turned around. I gasped. He had an eye patch for starters, and he had a huge bloody scar running from his eyebrow to his neck that suggested a bad encounter with a knife once in his life. His scar looked like a snake. Kind of like the one he had on his arm. A tattoo of a snake with evil red eyes glared up at me. "Matt?" I squeaked not finding my voice. "Yes Max's brother." My mother told me. Max was her fiancé. "Oh" I whispered, glancing up at the mantle where a picture of my entire family at the ocean. I sighed. About a week later I got a phone call from Annie, she was coming home in a month and I hadn't seen her in two years and we couldn't wait to see each other. After we hung up, I remembered when Annie and I first met. We had spent hours upon end on the phone trying to come up with a plan to get our parents back together. And yet here was what it all amounted to. Failure. Failure hurt. Like a rocket shooting you straight towards the ground, you knew the pain would come long before it did. It's the worst feeling in the world and it's impossible to halt. Anyway on to my Dad's fiancé. She looks like an angel but has a heart only for my father. She treats Annie and I like dirt. That's when I realized, that there were two people who loved and cared about me here. My own father didn't want me at his wedding...and my Mother did. Therefore for the time being anyway, she had my heart. The next day however, tragedy struck. My Mom went out around noon, and by three o'clock, Max had called saying my Mom had been in a car accident and he would come over to the house to pick me up in a half an hour. To put it as vaguely as possible, I FREAKED OUT! I was shaking as I dialed my Father's number. When I got an answering machine, I hung up and dialed Annie's cell phone number. 'What's up?" she asked when she heard the tone of my voice. I filled her in and she said she would try to get out here A.S.A.P. We hung up as Max pulled into the driveway. When we got to the hospital, my Mom was intensive care and I wasn't allowed to see her. I hung around the hospital, and then caught a cab to go home. When I got there, I found Annie and my father sitting on my front porch. They ran down and we hugged. "Where's Angelina?" I asked my Dad. "We're done." was all he said as Max pulled up in his convertible. 'You can" he began, hopping out. "Max! Um this is my Dad, dad this is Max Mom's um, fiancé." I said doing a quick introduction. They shook hands stiffly. When we got to the hospital, my Mom was sitting up in her bed with her head heavily bandaged. My Dad immediately dropped to his knees and held her hand. "You don't always have to be so brave you know." he told her. "Oh but I do actually." she insisted. "Liz" my Dad began. "You're fine so see ya around." Max interrupted and upon that, he left. Well if looks could kill, Max would've been dead from the look my father sent his way. But I was confused! Max was usually so nice! I sat down on my Mother's bed while my dad stood up and pulled over a desk chair. "You didn't bring your fiancé?" my Mom asked suddenly, henceforth breaking the silence being held in the room. "Oh apparently you heard?" my dad answered shooting a glare at Annie and I. "Well she's not my fiancé anymore." he told her icily. "What about you?" he asked her motioning to the door. "Oh Max fell in love with a waitress and they're going to Vegas tonight." my Mom said and Annie giggled. "Hey you know what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" my Mom added. "How would you know?" my father wanted to know. But my Mom just smiled secretively. "Ok whatever. Girls let's go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner." my Dad said quickly, clearly not wanting to get involved in a conversation about Vegas. We got lasagna for dinner and sat down at a table with three other people. The woman had curly blond hair and the man and boy had brown straight hair. I saw Annie glancing their way too. The mouthed something to me from across the table "The eaten" it looked like. 'What?" I mouthed back. "The Neeson's, Liam, Daniel, and Natasha" she said. "Richardson?" I asked and she nodded. "Your eyes are the size of tennis balls" she teased me. My Dad was talking to Liam, so I slid over next to him. "Oh Tasha this is Liam, Natasha, and Daniel." my Dad told me like they were old friends. I smiled nervously. "I've never seen you so quite before!" my Dad HAD to point out. I felt myself blush. "Anyway, Nick is she alright?" Natasha asked my Dad." To be honest, I really don't know, why don't you guys stop by later?" my Dad offered. "We will once Micheal wakes up!" Liam promised. "What happened to him?" my Dad asked caringly." football. But Lindsey's up with him now." "Lindsey?" I asked quietly. "Lohan" Natasha told me as if it was perfectly normal for Lindsey Lohan to be in a hospital in London. "Well we'd better get going" my dad told them standing up. "Ok see you guys later." Natasha responded. We went and got a tray for my Mother and went back up to her room. "Hey guess who we just saw!?" my dad told her excitedly. "Who?" she asked. "Natasha and Liam!" he told her putting the food tray down. 'Really!? Is Lindsey here too?" she asked hopefully. "Mmm-hmm" my dad replied, examining his clothes. "Ok and...How do you know them?" I asked finally. "Oh girls I'm sorry, Liam is my best friend form collage and Natasha is your Mother's." my dad explained. "Oh....I'm really sick of the hospital right now can we go get ice cream?" I asked all of a sudden." I saw my parents glance at each other. "Sure!" my dad finally said. We met Natasha and Liam in the hallway only they now had Lindsey Lohan with them. "Hey we were going to go get ice cream you guys want to come?" my dad asked them. "Sure let me go say hi to Liz first though." Natasha went in and came back about five minutes later. "K lets go" she said. Since the ice cream place was right down the road, we walked there. Natasha joked and fooled around with Annie the entire time, trying to make us feel included and it was a lot of fun. When we got back to the hospital we found my Mother's room empty. "Where's Liz?" my dad asked her nurse. 'What? You mean she's not there?" the nurse asked. " No she's there, we just randomly felt like asking you where she was for no apparent reason." Lindsey replied sarcasticly. 'Lins stop." Natasha told her with the first serious look etched on her face I'd seen all day. It scared me, seeing a person with such an eccentric attitude being so solemn. I glanced over at Annie, who had her head on my Dad's shoulder. Natasha took me in her arms and I closed my eyes. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt truly at home. My home had always been either California or London. Yet standing there in my Godmother's arms felt more like home than either of those places had EVER felt. "We should go look for her" my dad said suddenly, ruining my fantasy. "Alright I'll take the girls with me, we'll follow you and Liam. Daniel, stay here with Micheal so that when he wakes up he'll know where we are." Natasha took charge. "Fine" my Dad hurried to his car with Liam hot at his heels. We had been driving for about an hour when my dad pulled over. "Oh my God" Natasha whispered. "Girls stay in the car, I am dead serious." she told us, getting out and loaning Liam and my Father on the opposite side of the road. We watched in silence as tears sprang to her eyes. Liam held her in his arms, as close to his heart as he could get her without taking his heart out of his body and handing it to her. "Ok now I am officially done sitting here. I'm going out there." Lindsey said suddenly. I rolled down my window a fraction of an inch so I could possibly here what was going on. "Lindsey gets your butt back in that car NOW!" Natasha yelled at her the second she opened the door. She slammed it shut and slumped in her seat. My dad knocked on her door and she unlocked it. "Give me your phone" he told her, holding out his hand. "Make me why don't ya" she mumbled. He raised his eyebrows at her and she eventually handed it over. "Your willingness is SO greatly appreciated." he said sarcastically. I watched as he walked over and got Natasha, who looked about ready to faint, to sit down. About ten minutes later, a police officer pulled up, followed by an ambulance. The officer got out, and handed a piece of paper to Liam, who wrote something, and handed it back to the officer, who handed it to Natasha, who tore it in half and threw it at him!" In the front seat, Lindsey was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Annie asked her incredguesly. "He just asked them for autographs!" "What!? That's preposterous!" Annie yelped." Ok,Ok don't tie your pigtails in knots" Lindsey laughed. "Girls I'm sorry we kept you waiting. We're going to the hospital and Natasha and your father will meet us there." Liam said, climbing into the driver's seat. We all rode in silence since we knew if Liam wouldn't let us know what was going on without us asking, not to ask at all. When we got to the hospital, Liam took us down for lunch and when Natasha and my Father still weren't back, we went to my Mother's house, after we got Micheal and Daniel. Micheal was allowed to leave but since his leg was broken, he had to use crutches. When we got to the house, we all sat down to play poker. Around 7:00 when they still weren't back, Liam made us all penult butter and jelly sandwiches and we sat down and watched the original parent trap. By the time it was over, it was 10:00 so we went to bed. Annie slept in her room with Lindsay, but the rest of us had to sleep in the living room. My mom has three couches so Liam, Micheal, and I got couches while Daniel had to sleep on the floor. After everybody else had fallen asleep, Annie came down and we sat on the couch together. The hallway light switched and a voice from behind us said "Hey girls". I whirled around to find Natasha standing behind the couch. Only it didn't look like Natasha. Her eyes were beat red and her hair was a mess of curls. She sat down, not saying a word, and I hugged her tightly. As I did I felt a tear land on my hand. She was crying. She pulled her arms away as she said, "Girls I'm afraid your Mother's past away." Annie burst into tears so Natasha focused her attention to her. My dad came in and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry" he said over and over. "You don't even care!" I yelled as I stood up. "You're just happy to have me and Annie all to yourself." Natasha and Annie looked up at me as I left the room. I slumped against the wall in the hallway, crying. Of all the fun we'd had together, this was the end, the final laugh was laughed and now it was time for the tears. The tears I'd seen not only stain my face, but my sister's and godmother's too. The tears that would curse our lives forever more. The tears of loss, of pain, and of death. I cried alone until Lindsay came out of the living room and said "Your father wants to talk to you." I went back in the living room. "Ok Honey there are a few things we NEED to discuss." my Dad told me. "Number one, the funeral is in two weeks so we're staying here. Number two, Natasha's going to take you guys shopping tomorrow for dresses to wear to the funeral." he counted on his fingers. Natasha glanced at me and I swear to this day I saw a look of guilt, but then the sadness that came pouring out of her eyes made my heart stop. "We probably shouldn't go to the funeral." Liam said. "What?!" Lindsey, Annie, My Father, Natasha, and I all said simultaneously. "Natasha thinks. Do you really want to get involved? Because you know what comes with us." he said to his wife. "Yes I do. She was her best friend and her daughters are like my own and you want me to let them face this alone?" Natasha asked putting her arm around me. "Are you crazy?" she added. "No I'm not crazy but please use your brain. Do you REALLY want to get involved?" he asked trying to stay calm. "YES!" she told him innocently. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine then by all means gets involved but I guarantee you'll regret it." he told her. "He does have a point." Lindsey agreed with Liam. "Is everyone against me?" Natasha asked. "I'm not against you I just don't want you to regret this." Lindsey said following Liam out the door. The next day, Lindsey, Annie, Natasha, and I got gorgeous matching black dresses with black high heels that rode up our ankles. The day of the funeral the hearse pulled up followed by a sleek black limousine. We all got in the limo and drove to the church. We climbed the steps, opened the doors, and were immediately blinded. Not by the beauty of the alter or the candles, but by the millions of camera flashes that were going off. Natasha was yanked away from me and completely surrounded by reporters. I was alone with Annie in a huge crowd of people. We managed to find the doors and slipped out into the sunlight, bewildered. A few minutes later my Dad slipped out as a ear piercing scream rang through the air. My dad called the police. Three patrol cars pulled up in front of the church and six officers ran into the church. With another ear piercing shriek, Lindsey managed to escape. "What's going on?" my dad asked her. They were trying to get locks of Natasha's hair, that's what the screaming was." she said brushing off her dress. A few minutes later Liam came out looking frazzled. "I don't know how there going to get her out of there. he admitted as a shot rang through the air. all the reporters ran out of the church. "I'm fine really." Natasha was telling an officer. I ran up the steps and hugged her. "Oh darling I'm so sorry you had to go through that." she whispered. Liam came over. "I guess you were right, then" she kissed his cheek. He said nothing. We went into the church and afterwards, to the graveyard. Everyone was throwing her prized possessions and flowers into the hole after they lowered her coffin into the ground. After much thinking, I had chosen to throw my locket and hat in. I had far more important things than the hat anymore. I had also ordered her favorite flowers, edelweiss, from Austria. As I threw them in I burst into tears again. She wouldn't see any of the items. Never again would she see the edelweiss growing in the mountains, or Natasha, or Annie, or anybody. The processional song was as follows....

Every time, we say goodbye, I die a little

Every time, we say goodbye, I wonder why, a little

why the gods above me who must be in the know

think so little of me, they allow you to go

Because when you're near there's such an air of spring about it

I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it

there's no love song finer, but how strange the change

from major to minor every time we say goodbye.

Afterwards we packed our stuff to leave and said goodbye to Liam, Lindsey, Micheal and, Daniel but we couldn't find Natasha. "I'm sorry Tash but we can't wait for her, our plane leaves in twenty minutes." my Dad finally said. I got in the car as my eyes filled up with tears. I was watching them as Natasha ran out of the house. ":Stop!" I yelped. My dad pulled over and I ran up to Natasha, my eyes red with tears, and hugged her. My dad beeped."Gotta go" I gave her another quick hug. "Wait Tash give this to Annie and that one's for you" she said handing me to small packages. "Thanks" I smiled at her and raced towards the car. "Oh and Tasha?" she called. I turned around "Yeah?" "I love you." she winked. "I love you too" I told her from the bottom of my heart. I got in the car and waved until they disappeared into the distance. When we got on the plane, I handed Annie her box and opened mine. There was a scribbled note from Natasha on it. "Thought you might need a new one of these. All my love-Natasha" I opened the box and there was a new locket in it. On it was the engraving "To Our darling Tasha with all our love, Natasha and Liam" and inside was a picture of both of them on one side and my Mother on the other side. On the front was a heart with a 'T' in it since she knew me as Tasha and she was Natasha. Annie got one identical to mine except her's had an 'A' on it. I put it on swearing never to take it off. I took out my laptop and logged onto AIM. There were four other people on, Annie, Natasha, Liam, and Micheal. "Tash did you like it?" Natasha asked. "Love it! And I already miss you guys." I told her. "Well your father and I were talking, and you and Annie are going to visit us every break." she told me. "WHAT!!!!!????? REALLY!!?? Are you pulling my leg?" I asked her. "I knew she wouldn't want to. That's alright Tasha we'll tell your father to forget it." Liam said. "LIAM!!!!!" I said. "Doll, winter break is only three weeks away you know, so don't miss us too much. We're coming to see you though, for the whole break plus a week." Natasha interrupted. "Wait YOU'RE coming HERE?" I asked "Yeah because we have three weeks of winter break, not two. She told me as we both signed off because the plane had landed. I was really excited about seeing my friends again. My two best friends, Jade and Sarah, met us at the airport. And we went to my house. When we got there, we all decided to go to the gift shop they wanted to go for fun, but I wanted to get gifts for my 'other family' as I decided the Neeson's were. I found a skateboard for Daniel, a bag of poker chips for Micheal, a San Francisco Giants hat for Liam, and a locket with the engraving 'worlds best Mom' on it for Natasha. True, she wasn't my Mom, but she was the closest thing to I would ever have. I wrapped them and put them in my closet. Three weeks later, Jade and Sarah came over again. We were in my room playing Mario on my x-box when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to find Micheal and Daniel. I yelped and hugged them. Micheal kissed my cheek. "Tash get a grip they're just people." Jade ordered. "You're right." I agreed and we all went back in my room. I heard Annie running to see Natasha. Sarah decided to sleep over that night and the next morning, Micheal, Daniel, Sarah and I walked to the roller rink. Micheal and I held hands in silence. "You want to go get a soda?" he asked me. "That sounds wonderful." we left Sarah and Daniel alone and went to the nearest soda shop, where we got a root beer float. Since he only had enough money on him for one, we got two straws and split it. "About us...you uh want to go steady?" he asked. We'd been dating on and off for months. "I'd love it." I moved over next to him and he put his arm around my waist. "My Mom was pretty upset that you didn't come down to see her yesterday." he told me as we finished the float. "Really? It's the fact that.." I began, trailing off. "It's the fact that your friends are around." he finished for me. I nodded. "So now that they're not..." he didn't even have to finish. "You want to" I began "Only if you do." and we took off running towards my house. "Um Monday there's a pretty good movie playing at the plaza." he told me as we ran. "I'll be there" I promised as we ran up to the house. "Oh good." and we ran in. As I ran in Natasha looked up from the card game she was playing with Annie. "Hi" I said trying to catch my breath. Natasha went back to the card game. "Hello?" I said again. "What now? Natasha asked rudely. I stared at her, shocked. "Ok look Tasha I have kids, you can't expect me to be all friendly when you've been giving me the cold shoulder all week. Sorry Annie" she said and got up and went in the kitchen. geese maybe she only liked famous kids? I mean she treated Lindsey like a daughter. But I was nothing to her. I went out to the memorial we had for my mom in the backyard and put my locket and the best mom locket at the feet of the statue of Mary in the garden. Then I sat on the marble bench and cried. Maybe Jade was right they were just people, FAMOUS people who only love other famous people. Well if you can't beat em join em right? I went in the house and called my friend Allison who lived in Hollywood. She agreed to introduce me to a director. So I went down to the train station and hopped a train for Hollywood. Well I got to be in a movie based on the novel so. and three months later, I returned home. I went up to my front door and pushed it opened. With a flash of red hair Annie was hugging me. My dad came in with a pile of papers and upon seeing me, promptly dropped them all. "Where the HELL have you been?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Oh I was in Hollywood, filming a movie." I said casually. "You're kidding right?" he asked hopefully. "Um No" I said realizing I was in HUGE trouble. Go to your room." he ordered, picking up the phone. I heard a car door slam about three hours later. "What do you mean she was filming a movie? What was she thinking?" Natasha's voice was carried all the way up the stairs. "It's all my fault, I was mean to her." she continued. I went outside to my Mom's garden and took of my baseball cap. I put it under the statue so that it covered the lockets. That's when I noticed the new stone that read...

Adam----October 1996-October 1999

Amelia----October 1996-October 1999

Naomi----July 1980-October 1999

Eric----July 1980-October 1999

Elizabeth----June 1969-May 2008

Annie came out and sat next to me. "Who are these people?" I asked her. "Well Eric and Naomi were our older brother and sister and we were :::Quadruplets with Adam and Amelia." she told me. "How did they die?" I asked trying to cover the lump in my throat. "Train accident. They were going to see Natasha and Liam. We stayed with mom and Dad because we had the flu." she explained. Liam came out. "I'm sorry about Natasha" he apologized for his wife. "Ever since you left she's been acting like Angelina" Annie compared. It was a little depressing to hear Natasha being compared to Angelina. I stood up and went inside. Natasha and my father were sitting at the table. "Tasha come and sit with us for a minute." my Dad said. I sat in the chair closest to my Dad since I still really didn't trust Natasha. "Ok we need to hear it once and for all. Why did you leave?" my Dad asked. "Well she" I glanced at Natasha "yelled at me for trying to spend time with her. So I figured that since she's always willing to spend time with Lindsey that she only liked famous people. So I went so I could be famous too so she'd so she'd" I stuttered." So she'd love me too." I blurted out. "There we have it." my Dad said as if the case was closed. "Ok go up to bed." he told me. Natasha came up and sat down on my bed. "So you're telling me you left just so I would spend time with you?" she inquired. "Well yes." I admitted finding it much harder to tell her than it was to tell my Father. "Oh Darling I'm so sorry." she hugged me. "We do have to leave tomorrow, so if you still want to come for the summer, please feel free to. Don't give me an answer." she said as I opened my mouth to answer. We'd see in two months how I felt.

Two Months later

"Tash hurry up!" my Dad was yelling. "You too Annie" he yelled again. Annie and I met on the stairs and slung our new blue and red duffel bags over our shoulders. We said goodbye and walked to the airport. On the plane I pulled out my laptop and Natasha was on AIM. "Are you coming?" she asked me. I waited a few minutes before saying," We'll be there!" "Oh good but I gotta go" she said signing off. Annie and I both fell asleep. Liam met us at the airport and we drove to there house. At the entrance of the road a fire truck was pulling out. "What's going on?" Liam asked. "Oh the Richardson estate had a fire. Burned right to the ground." The fireman told us before pulling out. Liam jumped out in his driveway and ran up to Micheal and Daniel." Where's your Mother?" he asked them urgently. I ran up and Micheal whirled me around and kissed me as Lindsey drove up. "Oh Liam its awful." she said, kissing his cheek. "Where's Natasha?'' he asked her. "The hospital, I'll give you a ride if you want." she offered. We all clambered in Lindsey's van and drove to the hospital. "We're looking for Natasha Richardson please." Liam said running up to the desk. "Ok family only, third floor, room 113." the secretary told us. "We'll wait here" Lindsey said and Annie and I sunk into chairs. About an hour later he came back,"Alright you can see her now." he said. We all jumped up and went up to the third floor. We stopped outside her door. "Ok I'm not saying it's pretty and I'm not saying she's alright." Liam told us. We went in cautiously. I barely recognized her. Three quarters of her face and hair were three quarters charred. Lindsey sat down at if she was ready to faint. She closed her eyes and didn't open them for what seemed like a century. Annie sat down. "Not another one please." she begged God. This was my Mother all over again! "Please don't die." I kept pleading. She hung on to life like a cat to a tree branch. After work and school, everyone met at the hospital. About a week later Lindsey and I were there while everyone else went shopping. I was sitting on the windowsill reading my book when Natasha moaned quietly. "Natasha I'm here you're alright." Lindsey took her hand. I watched in silence praying she'd answer. "What happened?" she mumbled. "Oh Tash you were in a fire." Lindsey whispered quietly. "Where are the boys, my boys I have to get to them. Before it's too late." she closed her eyes. "They're ok, Liam's got them." Lindsey said taking her hand away. "Oh" she said, calming down and slipping back to sleep yet again. Lindsey took her hand away as I went back to my book, shaking. Then Liam came in, and asked "How's she doing?" " I talked to her for a while, she seemed very confused and doesn't have much energy." Lindsey told him. "Yeah well I'm not surprised, not with her condition anyway." Liam sighed. "Mmm" Lindsey agreed. Micheal came and sat down next to me on the window sill and took my hand. I kissed his cheek and put my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden a man came in. "That's not my girl" he breathed. "Oh hey Mike what's the bad news?" Liam asked him. "Well I'm afraid they've used someone else." the man replied not meeting Liam's eyes. "What?" Lindsey said suddenly. "Come on Lins you have to look at the big picture. She'll never be the same again. Her injuries are pretty permanent. Nobody wants to see a beloved actress in this state." he pointed out." No I guess you're right. Who'd they get anyway?" Liam asked. "Bonnie Hunt, she was the only one willing to do it." the Man told Liam, while glancing nervously at Lindsey. "Then you can count ME out." Lindsey growled. "Come on Lins we need you." the man begged. "No. And fifty bucks says that when Dennis finds out, he won't come back either." Lindsey told him rudely. "Lins she wouldn't want you throwing our career out the window for her." the man persisted. "You have NO IDEA what she'd want, you barely know her off the set. Lindsey screamed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. "Sorry Tash" the man said to Natasha before following Lindsey out the door. "Women" Liam groaned, going after Lindsey. "Who was that?" I asked Micheal. "Mike Baker. Director of the second parent trap they're making." he told me. I sighed and Micheal and I left the room. As we were leaving. We heard a moan behind us and froze until the moan turned into a blood curling scream. We ran back in the room. Natasha was sitting bolt upright in bed gasping for air. I felt my heart stop as she slumped right off the bed. Micheal caught her before she hit the ground and put her head on his lap. I grabbed her arm checking for a pulse. "Breath its ok just breath." I kept telling her. Trying to keep myself calm was harder than trying to get her to breath. She was not breathing AT ALL but she did have a pulse. Micheal set her head on the floor and ran out in the hallway coming back a minute later with two nurses and a doctor hot on his heels. Eventually they got her back on the bed and breathing and as fast as they had come, they were gone. And the room was filled with Micheal an I's fast panting as we caught our breath. My heart was beating WAY too fast. "She needs a liver transplant." Liam said coming in. "She does?" I barely whispered. "Yeah but luckily there is a liver available so they'll start operating immediately." he told us. We went down to the waiting room to await the outcome of the surgery. We were sitting there together, when my MOTHER walked in. I gasped. "Mom?" "Hey guys" she smiled. In ran into her arms as the doctor came out, still wearing a surgical mask. I looked up eagerly. "She made it through it, that's one strong woman you got there." he told us and went back in. "Wow God love her." Liam said as he turned to my Mom. "The body you found on the road wasn't me." my Mom explained. My dad came in. "looks who showed up on my door step! " he put his arm around her waist. "We'll wait for Natasha to get remarried though." she told us. "Speaking of Natasha..." we didn't wait for Lindsey to finish as we headed down the hallway to her room. She was sitting up, awake. When we all walked in she gasped." Liz What?" "The body we found wasn't hers." my Dad told her. My Mom knelt down and hugged her best friend.

Five months later

"Girls what do you think of having a new brother or sister?" my Mom asked us. "You mean?" Annie squealed and my Mom nodded. Annie and I gasped!

Nine months later

"Girls take the subway to the Neeson's and I'll meet you there later. its time." was how I got woken up at midnight by my father. He shoved twenty dollars in my hand. Annie and I walked slowly down the deserted street towards the subway. Liam was pretty shocked to find Annie and me on his doorstep at one o'clock in the morning, but after some explanations from Annie and me, he gave us blankets and couches to sleep on. The next morning I went upstairs and sat down on Natasha's bed. "Hey Tash! Is it time?" she asked. "Yup!" I told her excitedly. Her eyes sparkled. "Do you want a new brother or sister?" she asked me. "Either" I didn't really care. She smiled and played with my hair. Ever since she was in the accident, she loved everyone's hair. Liam thinks she had some sort of brain damage when she fell. But I don't mind because I love her to pieces anyway. Just then the doorbell rang and I heard my dad's voice. "Tash dad's here!" Annie yelled up to me. I ran downstairs and hugged him. "Well our family must be cursed or something." my Dad was saying. "Why's that?" Natasha asked coming downstairs. "Well she had triplets." he told us. "Two girls and a boy." he added. "Aww what are their names?" Lindsey asked. "Well the boy's name's Andrea and we decided to let the girls name their new little sister." he said looking at Annie and I. "how about Angelina and Meredith?" I joked. "No!" everyone replied simultaneously. "Fine Fine" I said acting disappointed. "What about Adele?" I suggested. "ooh I like that!" My Dad agreed. "And Liliana!" Annie added. "Love it!" "When can we meet them?" I asked hopefully. "We can go right now if you want" he offered. So of course we did. Liam, Lindsey, and Micheal came with us while Daniel stayed with his Mother since we didn't know how she'd act around babies. I felt incredibly bad, bit in my heart I knew it was the right thing to do. When we got to the nursery, there were three identical ( and may I add adorable) babies with Parker written on their cribs. We went to my Mom's room and a nurse brought them down. I went over to them as Adele opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful! welcome to the most amazing family in the world." I said as she grabbed my finger. I glanced at Liam and saw a tear roll down his face. "Natasha always wanted a little girl, but we can't have one now. We can't even trust her with a baby." he explained. "Oh Liam I'm so sorry." my Mom apologized. We went home the next day. Back to Napa, that is. My Mother, Annie, and I kept taking all the baby stuff out of the attic. Up there I found a box labeled Tasha. Inside were a teddy bear, a photo album, and a picture. I stuck the bear under my arm as I opened the album. They were all pictures of a family. I recognized my parents and godparents. And That's when I realized who everyone else was. This was my family before the train accident! The next picture was of Natasha, and older girl, and two young ones. Underneath it was the inscription, 'Natasha, Naomi, Amelia, and Tasha, the inseparables' Than there was a picture of Amelia and I sitting on Naomi's lap with Natasha sitting next to us. Amelia and I both had teddy bears that were identical to the one I had found in the box. The other thing I noticed was that Amelia and I looked more alike than Annie and I did. On the next page was a ribbon that said 'Amelia' on it and underneath said, 'the only thing we found in the train wreck. On the next page there was the following note

Dearest Naomi,

I can not contain my excitement over seeing you and your family again! I love you forever and will meet you at the station.

All my love,

Kris

There was a whole collection of letters!

I am greatly saddened to report to you the death of your children. The conductor of the QEZ lost control completely.

And the last was

Dear Natasha and Liam,

We are sure you will be devastated, as we are, about the following circumstances. Our darling children, with the exception of Annie and Tasha, were taken away from us last week by train wreck. Apparently those whom we called the inseparables are separable. Tasha lost her best friend in the accident as we are sure you are aware. Please come down, we need you as we always have .

Sending love,

Elizabeth and Nick

I took them down and put them under my bed. "Girls your father and I want to go down to Natasha and Liam's. However pone of you will have to stay here. My Mother said as I walked in the kitchen." Annie please stay here, I'm dying to see Natasha." I begged my sister. She agreed to stay. We took the subway. My father knocked on their door when we got to their house and Natasha opened it. "Oh finally coming to see me? It's been like a month." she said sarcastically. "Tash" my Mom began. But she closed the door and locked it. "Well that went wonderfully didn't it?" My Mother said sitting down on the step. "Please tell me Natasha didn't leave you guys standing out here" Lindsey said coming out. "She did" I said as we all went inside. I found Natasha sitting on her bed and I sat down next to her. "What do YOU want?" she asked rudely. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about this." I asked handing her the photo of us on the beach. She froze and in one swift movement, tore it in half, and shoved me out of the room. I hit my head on the wall and headed downstairs. "Hey Babe" Liam said, hugging me. "I think Natasha needs help." I told him. "Meaning what?" he questioned. "Well she just shoved me into a wall." I told him. "Are you alright?" my Mom asked caringly. "Yeah I'm fine" I lied quickly, turning back to Liam. "Well the only help we can get her last five months straight." he told me. "I think it might be worth it. We miss our Natasha." my dad said. "I know so do I." Liam said sinking into a chair. "Come on you know how much I love her. I just want her to be ok. And you can come live with us while she's gone." I tried. "Alright" he agreed. "Alright good. We have to go though. Oh and will you be the triplets godparents?" my add asked standing up. "Of course!" Liam agreed, and we left. "How's Natasha?" Annie asked when we got home and we told her about the program. We all hoped it would for better, not for worse. She left the next day, acting as nasty as ever. Over the next five months, Liam and the boys were pretty frequent fliers at our house. I was so used to Liam picking me up from school, that when the five months were up, I didn't know where he was. I went to get my brother and sisters from their babysitter, and rode the subway to their house. When we got to the Neeson's, Lindsey, Micheal and Daniel were playing football in their front yard. "Where's your Mom?" I asked them." Inside" Micheal told me. I left the triplets with them and ran inside. "Natasha?" I called. "She's upstairs Doll" Liam told me coming out of the kitchen. I went up the stairs and knocked quietly on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she called. I walked in as she came out of her closet. "Hey there's my girl!" she said as I came in. "I missed you." I said cautiously. "I missed you too." she told me. "Really?" I asked hopefully. "Definitely" she winked. She was back! I sunk onto her bed and hugged her tightly. "How are those babies?" she asked me after we let go of each other. They're outside with the boys and Lindsey." I grabbed her hand and we went down. Andrew smiled as we walked over. I took him out and handed him to her. "Hey! Hi Buddy, Welcome to the family!" she said holding him gently. "Yeah the best family in the world!" I added, looking up at Natasha, who winked and smiled back at me lovingly. I was finally home!


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later...

* * *

"Mum Daddy's been drinking again!" my twin sister said bursting in the room. "Oh my god." my Mom whispered, leaving the room. "I am NOT drunk!" I heard my dad yell. "Yes you are and I won't let you drive!" my Mom argued. It was becoming a frequent occurrence in our house. My dad getting drunk, that is. I heard the door slam and my Mother sobbing. Annie and I ran downstairs and found my Mother sitting on the floor with a huge gash on her arm. I went in the kitchen and got a bandage from the cabinet. "He got me with his knife." she told us as I wrapped her arm. "How's that ankle healing?" I asked, taking the wrap off her ankle. She flinched. I threw the dirty bandage in the garbage and rewrapped it wit a clean one. My Dad used to be one of the awesome father's who always spent time with his family and had never had more than one beer in a night. But when his best friend, who also happened to be my Godfather, died unexpectedly, he started drinking. I technically lost five people the day Liam died. Natasha, my Godmother and her two kids Micheal (My boyfriend of seven years) and Daniel, moved to Britain to be closer to Natasha's Mother. Plus my dad started drinking out of sheer depression. My Mother doesn't let me go and visit my Godmother since we don't know where she lives. I think she forgot us.

Well after my Dad got a hold of a knife, my Mom sent us to London to live with a foster family. We rode on a plane and when we got there, the cutest guy I had ever seen was sitting on a bench in the main consol playing the guitar. Annie, the triplets, and I went over to listen. I gasped. "Micheal?" "Annie, Tasha?" he got up and whirled me around before kissing me full on the lips. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked us as he put me down. "My dad keeps drinking and when he pulled out a knife yesterday, my Mom decided enough was enough and sent us here to live with some foster family." Annie told him. "I'm so sorry! Well if you hold on a minute, I'll show you around." he said putting his guitar in its case. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked since his family had always been on top of the world money wise. "Just to get a little spending money, ever since Mom stopped acting we've been living off of welfare." he told us. I took his hand and we went out into the sunlight. "Ok so where are you going?" he asked us. "24 Cherrywood Street where ever that is." Annie spoke up. "Wow really that's two houses down from my house!" he told us. We stopped in front of a red brick house. "Well this is it! Maybe I'll see you guy's later." he left us. "Oh they are SO cute!" a woman with frizzy brown hair came out of the house. "Uh hi! I'm Annie and this is Tasha." Annie tried to introduce ourselves. :"Fine, Fine" she said brushing Annie away and making a beeline for the triplets. "Tasha and I are going for a walk; we'll leave them with you." Annie said suddenly. I gave her a questioning look but she just nodded. We started up the road. "Ok so where exactly are we going?" I asked once we were out of earshot. "Well I don't know about YOU but I personally am DYING to see Natasha." she replied. "What? Annie we don't even know where they live?" I told her. "I knew it!" a voice said from behind us. I whipped around. "How many times do I have to tell you? My Mom doesn't want to see you?" Micheal rolled his eyes. "But WE want to see her!" Annie persisted. "Alright it doesn't look good for me to win this. You guys can come over, she's not home right now though." he agreed. We slapped high fives. We went about ten feet before Micheal said "Well here we are, home sweet home!" It was a cottage smaller than my Mom's bathroom. We went in and in a wave of red hair, Lindsey was hugging me. "Hey Lins!" I said, gasping for breath. "Let's go up to my room." Micheal hinted. His 'room' was the size of my closet. I heard Natasha's voice in the hallway. My heart skipped a beat. "I and some friends are in my room!" Micheal yelled. My heart stopped as she came to the door. "Oh good finally making some friends!?" she smiled. The smile that had melted my heart so many times before. "It's time to eat!" she told us. "Oh um we actually have to get going." Annie said standing up. "Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Micheal said loudly. "I'm sorry." he whispered as soon as we were out of Natasha's earshot. The next day though, Annie made the mistake of wearing her locket OUTSIDE her shirt. We were sitting on the couch when Natasha came over. "What's that?" she asked. I made a beeline for the door. "To Annie with all our love, Natasha and Liam" she read aloud. I froze a foot away from the door. I watched in silence as her eyes filled with tears. "What are you doing here?" she asked slowly. "We um." Annie stuttered. "Missed you!" I helped her out. "I'm sorry girls, I want to forget." And we left. When we got back, my Mom called to say she was coming to visit. She came the next day at the worst possible time. We were playing football with Micheal, Daniel, and Lindsey. She came up the walk and Annie and I ran to her. "Hey girls, what've you been up to?" she asked. Us. With the air of getting the worst over with as quickly as possible, Annie mumbled "We've been hanging out with Micheal, Daniel, and Lindsey, and well we saw Natasha" "And?" my Mom asked curiously. "Well my Mom's going through depression right now and doesn't want to see or hear of anyone or anything that had to do with my Father." Daniel explained, coming over. "What?! I want to go see her!" and just like that she was off.

We all went up to the guest room to wait for her. When she got back, she had Natasha with her. They wanted me to go and live with her for a few months. I agreed, no for her, but for Liam, who would have LOVED having me around.

To:

From:

Subject: RE: The subject on everyone's mind

Hey Anne! Yes truth be told it is like having my OLD Godmother back now that she's gotten used to the fact that I'm not going anywhere. I really was happy yesterday when she picked me up from school just like she used to, and took me out to ice cream, just the two of us. It was so great! Give Mom, Dad, Andrew, Liliana, and Adele my love as well as yourself. Your best friend and sister forever,

Tasha

To:

From:

Subject: Oh Good!

I am so happy for you! Oh guess what?! Andrew got his first tooth yesterday! They are getting so big! Oh and how's school? I hope you've met some new friends for me to meet! Oh and speaking of school... We have a new guy at our school named Richard. He's not NEARLY as hot as Micheal, but he's the hottest thing Napa's ever seen. Anyway, he asked me to go to the dance with him! I'll send you a picture and you tell me if he's worthy of me. (Or I'm worthy of him, that is.) I love you and will miss you for two more months! -Annie

From:

Subject: TBD

I met two girls named Victoria and Emma.....we're considered the three musketeers at my school. Oh and guess what!? Natasha picked me and my two friends up from school, and took us all out to ice cream, just like the old days! I was so shocked to see her standing in the lobby! Oh and about 'Richard' he is so perfect for you! Totally go for it with opened arms and don't forget to tell me all about the dance! Micheal and Daniel say hi! -Tasha

To:

From:

Subject: Help!

Tash, dad was drinking again and Mom didn't know and she got in the car with him. They got into a really bad car crash and I'm afraid to say that's dad died and Mom's just barely alive. I need you to come! Please try to convince Natasha! -Annie

To:

From:

Subject: RE: Help!

We'll be there a.s.a.p.

I ran up my front steps and rang the doorbell. Annie came to the door. "Oh thank God!" she hugged me. "I'll be right out and we can go to the hospital." We ran to the car. We stopped at the cemetery. My sister led us over to a stone that still had freshly dug dirt all around it. I read "Nicholas Parker- 1969-2009 R.I.P" I ran my fingers over the words as my eyes filled up with tears. Natasha put her arms around me and we drove to the hospital in silence. When we got there, we were about to go in her room when a nurse blocked our path. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. I'm afraid she passed away a few minutes ago." she told us. I froze. Then my heart flew out, and I died.

Well obliviously I didn't or else I wouldn't be writing this. But my heart did stop for a full second. Afterwards, CPA came and brought us to live with a foster family. Except Adele, and Liliana weren't permitted to come, so we had to leave them behind. A woman came to pick us up the next day. She introduced herself as Grace Neeson. "Wait Grace Neeson, the millionaire?" Annie asked her shyly. "No Babe, I think they're considering me a billionaire now." she laughed. "Wait what'd you say you're last name was?" I asked her. "Neeson." she replied. "N-E-E-S-O-N?" I spelled hopefully. "That's right!" she told me. "You wouldn't happen to have any brothers, would you?" I prayed. "Oh that was what the look was for! Yes I do actually. The late Liam Neeson was my brother." I heard Annie gasp. I personally felt faint. "Oh." I tried to stay calm. "Yeah but I don't get along with his wife so I haven't seen him in a while." I sighed. Great my Brother was growing up with someone who didn't like his Godmother. We pulled up in front of a mansion. "Well here we are!" we all went inside. "Lins come meet our guests!" a girl came in through the back door wearing jeans and an "Actress 4 life" tee-shirt. "Lindsey?" I squeaked. "Annie Tasha?" we all hugged each other tightly. "Why don't I show you two your rooms?" she offered and we headed upstairs.

5 years later

* * *

"Come on Tasha, Annie, and Lindsey!" Grace yelled up to us. We all ran downstairs. We were graduating. We drove to the park and Lindsey and Grace sat in the front row while Andrew played with two little girls on the playground. After the ceremony, I went over to get him. "Who are your friends?" I asked him. "I'm Lilli and this is Adele." one of the girls told me. "Um ah where's your Mother?" I asked them. "Over there" she pointed to a minivan. "Excuse." I stopped. It was Natasha! Only she looked even more beautiful than I'd remembered her, if that was possible. "Natasha?" I breathed. "Hey Baby." she held open her arms. I hugged her tightly. Soon Annie, Lindsey and Daniel joined the group hug. I escaped to find Micheal, who was standing near by. Before I had a chance to speak, he was kissing me like he'd never kissed me before. I put my arms around his neck, barely holding back the tears filling my eyes. When we broke up, we joined the group. The group that was my family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma Honey, Uncle Kevin called just called. Aunt Annie had the baby! My Mom came up to my room at three in the morning and said. "Really?" I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah I'm going down to the hospital now. Do you want to come?" she offered. "Sure." I crawled out of bed, jumped into jeans and a tee-shirt, and we ran to the car. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked her as we drove. "Girl; her name's Mackenzie." my Mom said as we pulled up to the hospital. "Can I help you?" the woman working the desk asked us as we walked up. "Yes, we're looking for Annie Roberts please." my Mom asked her. "Follow the woman that just went that way." she pointed down the hall. "Thank You!" my Mom took off after the woman down the hall. "Natasha, hold on!" she yelped. The woman turned around. She was a tall slim woman in her mid eighties, looking about fifty. Her curly naturally graying hair was curling around her shoulders. I recognized her immediately as my Grandma Natasha, the late Natasha Richardson, in her acting days. I ran to her and easily wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey Baby, how's my girl?" she asked me. "Never better." she smiled that fabulous smile of hers and hugged my Mom. Then she led us to room 302 and knocked quietly. My Uncle Kevin, a tired looking, heavy-set man with a black beard covering part of his face, came to the door. "Oh hey guys!" he led us over to my Aunt. Her red hair was in curls stuck to her face like glue and her green eyes were shining. She handed a bundle of pink blankets to my Mother. "Oh Annie!" I watched as my Mother's blue eyes filled with tears of joy. She ran her fingers over the babies crimson hands. I went over to my Grandmother and sat down next to her. "Hey Babe!" she pulled me onto her lap. I don't really remember what happened after that, but my Mother told me I fell asleep there on her lap. I woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of waffles on the stove. I pushed my strawberry decorated comforter off and headed downstairs. When I got down there, my Mom put a plate of steaming waffles in front of me. "Eat up because we're going to meet Grandma and Uncle Micheal at the hospital in a hour." she told me, sitting down. "What've you done to your hair?" I asked her. It was up in a bun with a single curled bang draping down. "Oh just something new. Do you like it?" she questioned. "Yeah it makes you look younger." I admitted. "Oh good." she mumbled. When we got to the hospital, my Grandma stepped out of her car followed by a tall man with blond hair, almost streaming down his face. My Mom ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go in, I'm sure Annie is dying to see you." my Mother told him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. More like flirting, according to me. We met my Aunt Lindsey, her blond hair long past her waist, her husband Mark, bald as the eagle (Lol) and her two kids, Liam who was nine and pretty cute for his age, with his black hair circling his head, and Nick, who is seven, very annoying, and not that cute. He had a crew cut and I could see his birthmark straight through his hair. We went up to the room, where we met my Aunt Adele, my Mom's younger sister, my Uncle Lois, and their two kids, Kaleb, who is EXTREAMLY cute and the same age as me, ten, and his sister Crissy, who is also EXTREAMLY cute, though not in the same way as her brother. A little while later we were joined by my Aunt Lilli who is my Aunt Adele's twin sister, and if I didn't know them extremely well as I do, I probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. With her was her Daughter Acadia, who is two and a half, and her husband Kris, who is incredibly boring. After them came my Uncle Andrew, who was triplets with my two Aunts, and my Uncle Daniel. My Uncle Daniel was one welcomed sight in the room. He was carrying bag filled to the brim with candy and cookies. All of us kids ran to greet him, and each of us departed with our hands clutched around a handful of goodies. After he kissed all of the adults, he offered to take us kids to the carnival. We all agreed (Of course) so he and my grandmother took us down the road to the fair. Natasha took Liam, Kaleb, and I with her, while the younger ones went with my Uncle. The first ride we went on was the Ferris wheel, which was easy. Four people per car, and four of us. Afterwards we wanted to go on the roller coaster. This was an issue until we decided that all partner rides would be me and my Grandmother and the boys together. When it was time to go, we stopped by the shops and she got the boys both bows and arrows and she got me an engraved anklet which read. 'Love you forever, from Grandma.' Then before meeting the others, we each got a cotton candy, and met them at the gate. They all too had cotton candy. And to tell you the truth, for as long as we were alive, that was how we remembered my Grandma and Uncle, having a whole load of fun t the carnival. When we got back to the hospital, everyone suddenly started laughing. Turns out Crissy had no clue what to do with her cotton candy, so she was wearing it on her head like a hat. We all cracked up until her Mother came over and explained to her that it wasn't a hat, it was food. Afterwards everyone came to my house. But that didn't last very long. Soon the littlest ones got tired, and before I knew it, it was just my Mother and I again. But about a month later, my life changed forever. It all started when the phone rang and I grabbed it. "Hi Emma, is your Mother there?" a cool male voice asked from the other side. "Yeah but who is this?" I asked. "This is your Uncle Micheal." I handed my Mother the phone. When they hung up my Mother said simply, "He wants me to meet him at the park. I'll be back in an hour or so." and she was gone.

When she came back, her eyes were wet with tears. "You alright?" I asked her. "Oh Honey. What do you think of having a new father?" she asked me. "You mean?!" I squealed as she nodded. We hugged each other tightly.

Chapter two- The Wedding

It seemed like forever before the day of the wedding came around. My entire family was involved. The first ones to walk in the church were my Father in a sleek black tux and my Grandmother, looking simply AMAZING in a midnight blue, strapless, floor length dress with black boots riding up her legs. She said she felt forty again, going to her next movie premier. Next in line was my Uncle Daniel, the best man, and my Mom's best friend of thirty years, Victoria, her long brown hair cascading a lime green, also strapless and floor length dress. All of the bridesmaids had the same dresses only not one of them was the same color. Next in were all the brides' maids. Aunt Lilli in red with Uncle Kris, Aunt Adele in purple with Uncle Lois, Aunt Lindsey in yellow with Uncle Mark, and my Mom's other best friend, Emma, in pink with my Uncle Andrew. Then cam me and Kaleb, as the ring bearer and flower girl, in brown. We all took our seats as the music changed. Natasha started sobbing as my Mom started down the aisle in the prettiest dress I've ever seen. I won't include anymore of the ceremony, except for the most important part. "By the power vested in Me." the priest began and everyone fell silent. "By the government of California and the Lord our God, I now pronounce you man and wife." he finished. I beamed. Natasha, Lindsey, and Annie sobbed. Then everyone processed back out in the same order as they had come, with my parents taking up the rear, smiling brightly. I took Natasha's hand and we headed to the hall for the awesome after party. By the time my parents got there, everyone made two lines and had to pay a dollar to dance with either my Mom or my Dad. About half way through, things started getting interesting. 'I loved her first' came on. And since it was their song, Natasha paid twenty five dollars to dance with her to it. As it played, I swayed slowly.

'I loved her first I held her first

And a place in my heart, will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love I had for her ran deep

And I prayed that she'd find you some day

But it's still hard to give her away

Since I loved her first.

How can that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle faced, kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights.

So be careful when you hold my girl.

Cause I loved her first.'

The next song they played was Lindsey's, so she paid her twenty-five dollars to dance with her.

'I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill, but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance

I hope you Dance, I hope you dance'

Then Annie's song came on, but since the people in line were getting impatient, they made her pay fifty dollars to dance with my Mom. This song mad me wish I had a sister.

'Hey girl, it's me I just called to tell you hi.

Give the boys a big kiss

Tell them that I miss them.

By the way I miss you too.

I was thinking just today about how we used to play

Barbie dolls and makeup, tea parties dress up

I remember how we'd fight, then make up and laugh all night

Wish we were kids again. My sister, my Friend

Oh yeah before I forget, I met someone. I think I really like him.

I was just wondering, if I'm jumping the gun,

By going out on a limb, and invite him home for Christmas, to meet the family

Seems like just yesterday, you brought home ol' what's-his-name.

He had been drinking, what were you thinking?

After dinner he passed out. We can laugh about it now, we've learned a lot since then

My sister, my friend.

Do you think you could come and see me some time soon?

We could just hang out like we used to!

It's late and I should go. But I can't hang up the phone

Before I tell you, what I don't tell you enough.

Even though at times it seems, we were more like enemies, I'd do it all again

My sister, my friend.'

I went down and sat next to my Grandmother, "Hey girly." she said, sticking a loose strand of hair behind my ear." Everybody on your feet for the cotton eyed Joe!" the djay yelled. We jumped up as the music started. "I've been married long time ago"........

One month later

"Emma Baby, Grandma Natasha's on the phone!" my Mom yelled up to me. "Alright, I'll pick it up on the extension!"" I raced to my parent's room. "Hello?" I picked it up. "Hey Baby, I was going to invite you to come and spend a month with me. However, we're going to have to wait until August." she told me. "How come?" I asked her worriedly. "Well I'm trying to let the cancer die off first." she explained. "The...the what?" I stammered, although I'd already heard her perfectly. "Oh Baby, I'll be alright!" she promised. "No you won't" I was already in tears. "Hey Baby listen to me. I've lived through the unlivable, cancer's just another step along the way." she tried to calm me down. "Don't leave me." I whispered. "I won't. I'll be here forever. And I'll see you in August, I promise." she told me. "Really." I stopped crying. "Of course. I love you!" "I love you too." and we hung up. August came very quickly. "She's not doing very well, however we scheduled your trip for Sunday." my Mom told me. I didn't reply, mainly because I was incredibly worried about her. The day I was scheduled to leave, my Mom came up to my room. "Come and talk to us for a minute." she led me to the living room. "What's going on?" I asked them. By the looks on their faces, I could tell it wasn't anything good. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel your trip." my Dad told me gravely. The further we went into the conversation, the more upset my Mother looked. "Well, she's." her voice broke. "She's passed away." she croaked. "What? No!" but I could tell by the looks on their faces that it was the truth. I collapsed into the rocking chair, crying hysterically. "I'll be alright. Cancer's just another step. I'll always be here and I'll see you in August. I promise." Her voice echoed in my head. "Honey, we're going to have everyone over tomorrow. They found a box under her bed with letters for all of us and we're going to open It." my Mother touched my leg. "Fine." I went up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of carnivals and new babies. My family came over early the next day. The only kids that were there aside from me, were Kaleb and Liam. My Aunt Annie opened the box. "Ok Lindsey, Tasha, me, Daniel, Micheal, Lilli, Andrew, Adele, Liam, Kaleb, and Emma." she handed us all our letters. I sat down so my back was to the couch and carefully opened the envelope. In my Grandmother's unmistakable handwriting, it read,

My Darling Emma,

If you are reading this, my entire family is probably in your living room reading their letters together. Don't I know this family well? Anyway, the only reason I'm not there is because I have passed away. Please don't be sad! I'm so terribly sorry our get together didn't work out. Please forgive me! Oh and name one of your kids for me! Just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to! Please know that I am with my Darling Liam and I am happy. I will see you some day in paradise! I'll watch over you, as sort of a guardian angel. Imagine that? You're very own angel! Before I close this letter, please take care of your Mother for me! I love you, I love you, I love you, my Darling. Until we meet again I will always be,

You're Grandmother, Natasha Richardson

As everyone finished their letters, not a single eye was dry. My Aunt Lindsey was clutching a picture of my Grandparents and her at a premiere in LA. My Father had a quilt which he later he later explained was a quilt he and his Mother had made together when he was five. My Uncle Daniel, which was the funniest of all, was a doll. A doll with a bag of cotton candy on its head.

Even though Natasha had asked me not to, I cried a lot over the next few days. The pain and suffering of losing the one relative I felt I could talk to, took over most of my life. Her funeral was so packed with stars that it felt like a movie. Obviously Vanessa Redgrave, Joely Richardson, and Lindsey Lohan were there. Among the others were, Meryl Streep, Dennis Quaid, Jesse McCartney, John Travolta, Bonnie Hunt, Paula Abdul, Steve Martin, Tom Welling, Mickey Rooney, Eugene Levy, Carmen Electra, Tom Cruise, Joanna Barns, Bill Cosby, and a bunch of Broadway actors and actresses that I'd never even heard of. My Aunt Lindsey, my Dad and his brother, were treating all of them like family. I guess they were used to them. I spent most of the service in the bathroom, reading and rereading my Grandmother's letter. By the time the service was over, it was ten o'clock so we all went to my house and to bed. My Aun Annie came in my room. "Hey Babe, listen, as Natasha was always there for us, we're always be there for you. Ok?" she told me. I smiled at her. It was my first smile since finding out about my Grandmother's death. "She'd like to know that we're all sticking together." I said. "Oh I think she does. I think she's watching over us all." my Aunt told me. "I think your right." I looked out the window into the pure white clouds and sighed. I knew that somewhere out there, she was running up to Liam and kissing his cheek, and they were walking through the clouds together. Waiting patiently for us to join them, forever. "I'll see you up there someday, I promise I won't fail you." I whispered into the hot summer air. "What's that?" my Aunt asked me. "Oh nothing." This was the last secret between my Grandmother and me. And at that point, I swear to this day that I felt her arms around me and heard her whisper, "I love you, I love you, I love you my Darling.


End file.
